Skylit Kisses
by Choclate-Luna
Summary: Keira is your average bubbly, happy, and loving girl but when she meets Shikamaru her expectations change. Will they fall for each other? Or will obstacles get in the way? Find out!


*Takes place during the search for Sasuke Uchiha

*Has some Crude Humour & Sexual Content

Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><em>Keira...<em>

Her name echoed through her head as the sunlight pierced the glass window.

She lifted her head from the frilly pillow hiding her pale hands and blew a strand of her straight choclate hair away from her eyes.

"Keira, it's late don't you think?" A young woman appeared in the doorway.

She looked around and sighed.

"Your room is a mess you know; And to think your keeping that poor boy outside waiting while you sleep another hour!" She shook her head and left the room.

Keira thought to herself.

_Boy..._

She hopped out of her bed and sat in front of the creamy white vanity. She weeved her fingers through her choclate locks and pulled them into seperate buns with the two teal ribbons laying carelessly over the side.

_Hmm... what boy is waiting for me?_

After throwing on her usual gettup and pulling her boots to the normal angle she tapped her fingers on the chair thinking.

She looked in the mirror trying to remember who she was suppose to meet.

***Flashback***

_"Gee... I really do hate going to the hospital alone." She sighed and took a bite out of the choclate cake sitting in front of her._

_The young chubby boy sitting next to her gulped down half of his ramen._

_"I'll tell you what... I'll go with you... if..."_

_Keira looked at him with curiosity._

_"You pay me back with ramen!"_

_Keira giggled._

_"You've got yourself a deal, Choji."_

***End Of Flashback***

_Choji! _

Keira gasped and ran downstairs.

As usual sitting at the table was her younger brother Kota and her older cousin Ichiru fighting over who would pick dinner for that night.

"Dumplings!" Kota slammed his fist down.

"No, Curry Rice!" Ichiru proclaimed.

The yung woman slammed the pot down on the stove and glared at the fighting boys.

"We're going to have Sukiyaki and that's final you stubborn kids!"

Keira slowly tip-toed down the stairs thinking that she woulden't be seen.

_What a bunch of nuts!_

The young lady smirked at Keira.

"Are you going to fuss over dinner as well!"

Keira shook her head and ran out the door.

"I was going to ask her to pick up some Udon noodles..."

She looked at Kota and Ichiru and threw her ladel at the wall.

The boys hugged each other in fear.

"You two! Since you have nothing better to do go pick up some groceries!"

Ichiru pushed Kota over and saluted their aunt.

"Ma'am yes, Ma'am!"

Kota pushed Ichiru over and chuckled.

"You can count on me Aunt Rin!

As the boys ran outside they're aunt nodded.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

><p>Keira breathed out a happy sigh.<p>

Choji shook his head in disbelief.

"Took you long enough, i'm practically starving!" He rubbed his stomach.

Keira shook her index finger.

"You can eat after I get my medical exam."

The two started walking down the street of Konoha heading toward the hospital.

It was summer in Konoha, the second best season of the year; proclaimed by Keira.

As they arrived at the hospital they were greeted by Sakura.

"Hi Choji, what brings you here?"

She looked at the person hiding behind Choji.

"Why is that Keira? My my it's been a while, huh?"

_Don't you dare talk to me Sakura... If you do we'll be here all day!_

"Sakura, I agree! We should talk more often." She said showing herself with a fake smile.

_Of course you'd be nice to me, now quit sucking up so I can get my exam and leave!_

They walked inside of the hospital and over to the check-up counter.

"Name?" The Nurse asked.

"Keira Rein."

"Oh Keira, your here for your checkup!"

She smiled and led Keira to the second room on the left.

Keira sat on the patient's bed and kicked her feet back and forth.

Choji sat in the chair next to the bed and watched the door.

"After we get finished here I have some buisness to take care of so you'll have to treat me to ramen some other time..."

Keira looked at him with curiosity.

"Like what?"

Choji looked at her and was stopped by the nurse that walked in.

"Good evening Miss Rein." The nurse smiled.

Keira waved.

"Your complection has toned up a bit; the sun's doing you some good, huh?"

Keira looked at the nurse.

The nurse walked over and disinfected a small part of her arm.

"This won't hurt a bit."

Keira bit her lip and loosened her arm a bit.

The nurse injected a needle in her arm and put a bandage on it.

"At this rate you'll be healthy in no time!" The nurse smiled and walked out of the room.

Keira hopped off the bed.

"Well, I have to get going Keira." He said before leaving the room.

Keira smiled.

_Thanks._

Keira left the hospital and walked towards the front of the candy store; the one place she knew her troublesome brother's would end up at.

She began to hear her aunt's words repeat through her mind.

_Watch over those meddling brats, they'll get into alot of trouble without some supervision!_

Keira sighed and slowly continued walking.

* * *

><p>"Shikamaru!"<p>

Choji called out while catching up to him.

Shikamaru turned around and looked at Choji.

"Your late you know... Iruka-Sensai had to cancel today's training because of a mission so it's a free day."

Choji thought to himself.

_Uhh-Oh, Since it's a free day I could have hung out with Keira... She's gonna have my head now!_

Shikamaru looked at him with confusion.

"Is everything... alright, Choji?"

Choji snapped.

"Yeah, i'm fine thanks. Well i'll see you later I guess?" He said as we walked off.

Shikamaru shook his head.

"Choji your a strange one."

Shikamaru continued walking.

* * *

><p>Keira looked all around the candy store.<p>

"Oh no! I've lost a team of rampaging monster's is what i've done!"

She ran down the street in search of them.

* * *

><p>"Ugg, what a drag. It's a nice day and i'm stuck with nothing to do..."<p>

Shikamaru sighed and before he knew it was knocked to the ground.

"What the..."

_**To Be Continued.**_


End file.
